


Club Vertigo

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Summary: You are on a party, having fun dancing and drinking. Then everything goes over your head. Literally. And you are saved by your favourite super hero. The one and only Hawkeye.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, hawkeye/reader
Kudos: 5





	Club Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Welcome! It's my first try to publish something here. So be gentle 🙂

You dance to the bass sounds of underground music. You like it here in the secret club nobody knows about. Okay, you and the hundreds other people who where invited. Anyway. You feel fabulous, it is a fantastic party. You are a little tipsy and perhaps have smoked a little weed, who cares? Your friends are all over the place. Chatting, flirting, drinking and dancing.

The party is held at the 3rd floor of an office building. You can see all the many city lights when you look out of the windows. But no time for that. The next song starts and you continue dancing. It feels so good. You feel so good. Not overly fancy dressed like the rest of the people but in your favourite clothes. Your long red hair is tied to a ponytail, leaving a few strains out. Your make-up is simple, yet stunning. You like to highlight your bright blue eyes. Wearing a black tight jeans to combat boots, tied with red laces and on top is a dark grey shirt of the Ramones, whom you are a giant fan of.

All of a sudden the lights out of the window turn bright. What is that? Is it morning already? You are not the only noticing, some people scream and you stop your motion and have a look. This looks like something is exploding! 

The music stops. And then you hear the fire alarm ringing, yet smelling smoke. Panic is taking over the room. You run looking for your friends but can't find one. Everyone runs to the doors, getting the fuck out of here. You can't take your eyes off the explosions outside.

"Get out of here immediately!", a harsh voice tries to yell over the screaming people. You look up to the ceiling. A man is crouching on the steel construction above you. He is almost entirely in combat clothes and he is holding a bow. What? You try to get a closer look but your are dragged on with the mass of people. Suddenly something hits your head and you pass out. Your last thought is: "Could that really be Hawkeye?"

"Damn, not a redhead again.", you hear a distant voice. Slowly you open your eyes and find a pair of concerned blue eyes staring at you. Furthermore you see the brown spiky hair and the wrinkle between his eyes and you begin to smile foolishly. It IS Hawkeye. "Are you okay little one? That idiot hit you with his elbow very hard. I kicked his ass for that.", he almost smirked. You realised that he holds you in his arms and become excited. "Guess I'm okay."

He lets you down gently, grabs a forgotten jacket to tuck under your head. "Don't move, don't sleep. Could be a bad concussion. I've got work to do.", he says picking up his bow turning to the windows. "What is happening anyway?", you ask trying to look around. The room is empty it's just the two of you. "Can't tell ya now. ". Hawkeye smashes a window and peers into darkness. Another explosion shakes the building. He fires a few arrows and you watch him still in wonder. He always was your favourite Avenger no matter what other people say. You think he is gorgeous, good looking and a real bad ass. And he saved you! That is more than your could ever wish for! "Still okay over there?", he shouts, shooting arrows while looking in your direction. "Head aches.", you confess. "Yeah. It's over soon, then I'll bring you out."

He gets some info over his comms. "Shit. Okay. Copy that", he comments and walks over to you. "Can you walk?", his hand reaches out and pulls you to your feet. You wiggle and he sighs: "Well, okay. Mind if I carry you? Gotta get out of here real quick." Before your can answer he has lifted you in his arms and runs out of the door. In your daze, you can't help but smile a bit, dragged so close to his chest, smelling is sweat and a little bit of his aftershave. He has no trouble carrying you around. As you leave the room you notice that the hallway is on fire. Somehow everything seems to be on fire. Hawkeye speeds up, running down the stairs. Smoke lets your eyes tear up but he is holding you tight. He doesn't even cough or get slower, now almost jumping down the stairs. Just as you arrive the backstreet something in the building cracks and breaks down. He lets you down, breaths out. "Close one." "Thank you.", you say, gazing on him. "Afraid it's not over yet, watch out!", he says and steps in front of you. Two masked men approach to you. He hands you his bow "Take care of it while I take care of them." You grab the bow carefully. It's like a dream. You are not frightened, why should you be? One of earth mightiest heros is here and saving you! You watch him take on the two men simultaneously with ease. "Oh lord, he is so cool!", you think. Nearby you hear gunshots. Could that be? Yes! Black Widow is coming over to you. "Well, you and your strays, huh?", she looks at you but with a light smile. Hawkeye turns to you both and picks you up again "I'm taking her with us. She's hurt", he says seriously. "Of course you do. Okay, mission is cleared, ready to go." You notice your headache is getting worse and decide to close your eyes for a bit. 

You wake up in a bed and a room you do not recognise. It's semi-dark and you are afraid to move. Where are you? What happened? And then you remember! Hawkeye, the fire, the explosions, Black Widow. You want to sit up, but can't. Ugh. And this very mean pain in your head. "Take care little one.". You turn your head to see Hawkeye sitting in a chair, watching you with a smile. Now he gets up and hands you a ice pack. "Put this on your forehead. It helps, trust me, I've had a lot concussions myself." "Thanks." 

You sigh and decide to have a closer look. There are a few books on a shelf in front of you, a tv, some target sheets on the wall and a bow on a bracket. Is this Hawkeye private room?

"Why am i here?", you ask. He shrugges his shoulders: "Med bay's full.". "No. Why am I here. You could have dropped me off in the next hospital." He does not answer. "I like it.", he finally says. "What?", you ask confused. He clears his throat. "Your shirt. I like it." "Well thanks. Would you even bother to ask me what my name is before your continue to make me compliments?", you reply sarcastically but with a smirk. "So, what is your name? Mine's Clint." "I know who you are. Who doesn't? I'm Y/N." "Nice to meet you.", he smiles as he hands you a water bottle. "Drink. You'll feel better."

The both of you remain silent. You manage to sit up a bit. "Are you watching over me?", you ask. "Like a hawk.", he laughs. "I see that. But why?" He gets up and sits down at the end side of the bed. "I've watched you for a while as you were dancing. I loved that. You were so at peace, so devoted to the music." he admits. "Thought you had something. And as you got smacked down I decided to have a closer look. And I really appreciate what I see." "Oh my... is he flirting with me?", you think and feel your cheeks blush. You quickly look away. To the wall, where else? "Nice wall so far?", he teases and you roll your eyes, looking back at him. "Well, excuse me if I am a little confused. I just was dancing in a club, having the time of my life and than a strange archer kidnapped me and holds me in his nest." "I haven't kidnapped you. You're free to go anytime.", he smiles. "Good. But I won't." "Good." You grin stupidly at each other. He comes closer, looks deeply in your eyes, his hand lands on your cheek. He leans in for a kiss and you let his lips touch yours briefly before you turn away. He looks disappointed. "Look, I'm flattered but we hardly know each other." He backed away: "I'm sorry. You're right. Somethings taking a hold on me."

The door opens and Natasha Romanoff enters the room. "Hey, how are you Y/N?", she asks. "How do you know my name?", you ask. "Searched your wallet as you were unconscious.", she replies dryly . "Oh. Okay.", you nod. Better don't have a word against the Black Widow. You are terrified by her. At least a bit. "She didn't mean to, she's a spy and she is curious as hell.", Clint adds. "Just wanted to know who I have to deal with." "To deal with?", you ask curiously. "If you become Clints girlfriend, I have to deal with you." Your view goes from Natasha to Clint who is silently smiling. "Why do you assume that I am going to be his girlfriend?" "Because I like you. And you like me too.", he confess" "If she likes you she's a head case.", Natasha teases. "Well then you are one too.", Clint replies, sticking out his tongue. "Who says that I like you?" You grin about their dynamic. You have heard that the two are kind of crazy together but it is hilarious to watch. "So, Y/N do you like me?", Clint asks you. "Um, your lips were on mine and I am still here, ain't I?" "Uh, he kissed you?", Natasha asks. "Kinda. I chickened out." "You chickened out on kissing Hawkeye. That's hilarious!", the red headed assassin laughs. "Go on, try it. He is a great kisser.", she adds. "What she said.", Clint nods. You can't do anything but laugh out loud. They are two of the most dangerous people in the whole wide world but they manage that you almost die of laughter. You wipe a tear out of your eye. "Awww Tasha, look. You made her cry.", Clint reproves. "Okay, okay. I really like a good laugh but seriously, I do not know Clint, how can I be his girlfriend then?", you ask. "I could have a boyfriend or be married with kids or things like that.", you add. The two assassins look nosy at you. "Soooo, are you married with kids then?", Clint asks. "No? But I could be." "Take him, he's a good catch!", Natasha insists. You can't help to facepalm yourself. "I don't think that you get my point." 

"Never heard of love at the first sight?", Natasha says after a pause a little more seriously. "Of course I did." "And I have a pretty sharp eyesight.", Clint grins. "Good heavens, you two are going to kill me.", you shake your head. "Nooo… exceptionally not." "I call bullshit. If you continue like this I will die of laughter. What I wanted to say was- before Clint proposes to me or things like that - we have to get to know each other. If you mean it." "I'm sorry. I didn't want to rush things. I'm just so excited. And yes, I mean it." "Sooo, you two will go out on a date?", Natasha asks. "Anything you want!", Clint smiles a bright smile."Yay, Clint's getting a girlfriend!", Natasha shouts and gives Clint a high five. 

You roll your eyes. What in tarnation has happend in the last few hours?

"What's with the head?", Natasha asks. "Better.", you reply. You take a closer look at her. She is absolutely stunning. Her hair, her lips, everything is quite perfect. And she is a lot nicer than you imagined. She gets you a new ice pack and then says goodbye. You're on your own with the marksman again. "Why are you so obsessed with me?", you begin. "I'm not. I just want to get to know you better. I think Wer could get mm fine. Don't ask me why. One date is all I want." "I must be very stupid to say no to this. So: yes. Take me on a date, Mr Clint Barton."


End file.
